Resolution
by Zierra
Summary: Everyone should kiss on the strike of twelve, right? shounen ai IMPLIED HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oneshot.


Squall and Zell share a private moment on New Years Eve.

Don't own any of it

There were supposed to be another ending, but I guess I'll have to use it in another story.

I apologize for the change in language from the one I normally use (it's still English, don't worry), but I've recently seen "Lord of the Rings - The Two Towers" and it's marked me!

It's sucks I know, written last night and finished today. Just something that came up!

* * *

**RESOLUTION**

New Years Eve, the most dreadful day of the year of you are afraid of thunder.

Having been a participant in many wars, Squall was scarily enough used to the loud bangs of this evening (albeit hand grenades or rocket launchers or any other obnoxiously loud weapon didn't emit pretty colors) but his present company certainly wasn't. Ever since his childhood, Zell had feared the autumn storms and the summer thunders, so having an immense amount of fireworks around him did not make things easier.

Feeling his impatience grow by the second he was standing still, Squall tried to make his state of mind clear to Zell. As if he sensed it, Zell forced himself out of the car and carefully made his way over to the awaiting Squall.

"I know, but it's so loud" he explained and received merely a glance of relief that he was finally out of the car. They had yet to see any of the fireworks, and had only heard one on the way over.

"They are waiting over by the big oak. You carry the food."

"Hey, Squall? Do you feel like we forgot something?"

Thinking he had been enough of a burden, Zell tried his best to ignore the sporadic cracks that embarrassingly enough made him flinch every time. As he retrieved the basket from the trunk, he stole an innocent glance at Squall who stood looking over the big ocean. It was a crystal clear night, the stars were all out and twinkling, their surprisingly bright light made the small ripples of the water shine like pure silver.

"It is beautiful tonight", he dared to say and jumped as a firecracker exploded nearby. There was no other answer than an unconscious nod and as soon as the moment had appeared it was gone and Squall almost dragged him with him to the oak.

"There you are, we've been wondering" Selphie exclaimed and made a shriek of joy as she spotted the basket of food. "You have no idea how hungry I've been!"

Pushing herself of the blanket that had been stretched over the (for the season) brown but soft grass, she made her way over to Zell and peeked into the basket.

"All my favorite things. And you brought champagne!"

Briefly forgetting their annoyance for the others a) cowardice and b) lack of sympathy, Squall and Zell shared a look. Did she really believe that they would forget the most important beverage of the night?

"The show is about to begin", Rinoa stated from her position on the corner of the blanket. They all turned their attention to the water's edge where the participants of the annual contest were getting their pieces ready.

"Isn't this exciting?" Selphie squealed and clapped her hands. Most of the friends gathered agreed, all except Zell who knew he would just make fool out of himself once again. Year after year he attended their little party by the beach, and each year he dreaded this moment and wanted to run away from the loud explosions and high-pitched whistles. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this year would be no different, that he would sit in agony until the very end.

But staying in wasn't an option either, this was only one of the few times a year when all of them could get together and enjoy themselves, a.k.a get drunk off their asses. He wouldn't miss that for the world, his fears be damned.

Preparing himself for what was to come, Zell sat down on the edge of the blanket where he would see, but unfortunately could hear just as well. He wondered idly if anyone would ever invent soundless fireworks, and if it would happen during his lifetime.  
See, he actually enjoyed looking at the fantastic variety of colors and shapes they made, it was that to see them, he had to hear them.

Even though his appearance may seem cold and indifferent, Squall was very attentive on, what he considered, his friends. Being perfectly aware of Zell's fear he had tried to talk the boy into wearing earplugs. This had proved to be fruitless since Zell was extremely proud and had taken a genuine offence against the suggestion.

The fireworks was not going to start until midnight but some tests was made, coloring the sky from anywhere between yellow and blue to green and purple. Because of the long wait, they decided they should eat before instead of after, and started to hand out the turkey sandwiches and potato salad. Expecting to hear another firework explode, Zell obviously didn't enjoy the dinner, twice spilling potato salad on shirt and beer on his pants.

"You better learn to hold you liquor", Seifer joked opposite of him on the blanket. "We haven't even started on the strong stuff yet."

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut", Squall retorted before Zell had a chance to respond.

"Oh my mistake, didn't know I was speaking to you. I meant it for the little chicken here."  
With a growl of annoyance and anger, Zell tried to stand but was held back by a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Don't play his game, Zell", a voice whispered in his ear and Zell sat back reluctantly. Releasing his grip on the fiery blonde, Squall sat back and resumed his quiet brooding. Being both surprised and flushed, Zell stared at the bottle he was holding trying to make sense of why Squall had suddenly interfered. At best the Commander had told Seifer to stop only after the name-calling had escalated into threats and danger was being evident on either person.

This was the first time he had disrupted before Zell had even had a chance to retaliate and it made the blond wonder.

Maybe Squall had made a resolution to be more compassionate this year, though those kinds of promises only gained 'legal' force after midnight, but it didn't sound very likely. Maybe he was just as sick and tired of Seifer trash talk as everyone else was.

Not noticing that his glance was fixated on his silent Commander, Zell sipped his beer wondering what the new year would bring him. Little did he know that the exact same thought was occupying the rest of his companion's minds as well.

It was a night of thinking and drinking, not always in that order.

"It is closing in on the strike of twelve" Quistis announced and stood from the blanket to stretch her legs. The rest of them followed suit and in a moment they all stood turned towards the star-stricken water and awaited the countdown.

"Cork up the champagne and bring in the glasses!"

Cheers arose from the company less of two, who suddenly remembered what they had forgotten.

"Damn it, the glasses!" Zell face palmed and grimaced. "I knew we forgot something!"

"Well, if you knew, then how come you didn't go back for them, huh? Idiot!" Seifer kicked a rock in Zell's direction and although he missed, his intention was crystal clear.

"So there are no glasses? Should we all cup our hands?"

Feeling righteously pointed out, Zell turned to Squall for a little comfort but gained none.

"Some people weren't prepared to leave when I came to pick them up. The time limit got a little pushed and things might've been forgotten in the rush."  
"So what are you suggesting we should do?"  
"We could drink directly from the bottle."

"Eww!" Selphie looked downright nauseous at the prospect and Seifer patted her shoulder.  
"It's just germs, dolly. We all have them."

Never before had Zell felt so utterly ignored. There was no use arguing, the fault was his and he admitted it, but there was no sign of the sympathy he thought he'd seen in Squall earlier. Maybe it had just been a spur of the moment that he had defended him and maybe he was just annoyed at him right now, but somehow Zell felt abandoned and that did not help his already faded mood for celebration.

Not being as closed off to his surroundings as most seemed to think, Squall noticed Zell's dampened spirit and admittedly felt a little bad for not taking any of the blame. Of course, Squall _had_ asked if they had everything and Zell had breathlessly said 'yes' before they hurried out to the car. But on the other hand, he knew of Zell's absentmindedness, so he could have double-checked. But since he had no idea of how to tell this to Zell, or take anything back, he kept quiet.

There were other things Squall wanted to have said, meant for one pair of sensitive ears alone. For a while now he had felt his protectiveness against Zell increase which nothing short of plenty. It was not that he thought that Zell was incapable of taking care of himself, his performances during battle has since long banished such thoughts. Nor was it a feeling of protection for a younger sibling. Zell was instead a few months _older_ than Squall and could for that reason not be disregarded as a delinquent younger brother that needed special attention. The days of constant nagging and chatter was over and the only trace of Zell's hyperactivity was shown only when he was exited. No, it was something else that he couldn't explain.

Lost deep in thought he missed when Zell had wandered off a bit, head hung low and shoulders slumped. The others was just as dense as always and they pursued their discussion of who would be the first, and last, to drink from the bottle. Trying not to make it too obvious, Squall walked over to Zell who now stood leaning against a smaller and younger oak a few metres away.

Since he had never uttered the words "I'm sorry" to anyone who could hear him before, Squall battled with himself how he should make it all right.

"I'm a complete screw up, aren't I?" His voice was hushed and sad and Squall felt a twitch in his arm as it wanted to wrap itself around Zell's neck.

"I've never said that or thought it."  
Letting out a deep sigh, Zell turned his head towards Squall and stared him straight in the eyes as he searched for anything other than total honesty.

"You wouldn't have forgotten about the glasses if it wasn't for me."  
"Maybe not, but I volunteered to pick you up, so the fault is mine as much as yours."

Squall offered a small smile that made Zell's own lips curl and showcased the angelic features of his face perfect. Many times before had Squall wondered how a boy with an expression of total innocence permanently marked on his face could be so frightfully dangerous. Maybe it was because of that he had decided to become a Seed and even do that tattoo that now adorned the left side of his face. Somehow people categorized you by your looks without even knowing you. When first arriving at Garden, Squall had been like any other boy there, maybe just a little quieter. But judging by his steel-grey eyes and facial structure, everyone immediately assumed that he was the strong yet silent type and didn't take shit from no one. Having to live with those assumptions, Squall had adjusted into them, becoming what everyone expected. The same went for all of them.

Indeed, Zell had a very innocent face.

Not knowing what to do at the scrutiny Squall put him through, Zell stood absolutely still and wondered if another kind of explosion would erupt just next to him. It was not because he was afraid of Squall, he had known him too long and knew better, but there was still a large amount of respect against his friend and Commander, not the least.

If it was hard being Commander to your friends, it was even harder to be friends with your Commander. There was always that fear of doing something, or saying something that would put you in a bad light. If there was anyone who could tell if someone was unfit for a mission, it was Squall.

But judging by the way he looked at Zell, it was not to decide punishment or repercussions, he was only observing.

Both their thoughts was interrupted as a man announced that there was thirty seconds and counting til midnight. Champagne bottles were opened and the corks flew in masses over the meadow, falling on the ground or hitting any random person in the head.

Bracing himself for what would come, Zell moved away from Squall so he could be spare the knowledge of Squall watching him want to curl up and pull a blanket over his head.

But Squall knew and reached into his back pocket and held over his iPod to Zell.

"Here. Maybe it can distract you a little."

Staring down at the device in Squall's outstretched hand, he wondered whether Squall would tell anyone about it. It was not like him, but you could never be sure about him, there were moments he had surprised even Seifer.

"It's alright, I won't tell if you don't mention what kind of music I have."  
Nodding, Zell quickly inserted the earplugs when he heard the countdown begin. Upon pressing play, it took a while for the music to begin and when it did his mouth dropped opened. What was played was the last thing he had expected Squall to listen to, considering he always complained about the noise coming from Zell's room.

Suddenly something happened with the chemistry between them and combined with the expectations of a new year, and a new start, they locked eyes as a mass choir began their countdown.

With each second their faces got closer, as if pulled together, and Zell could feel Squall breath on is face as he counted down the last seconds.

"Three…two…one. Happy New Year, Zell." But before he could answer their lips meet and iPod or no, Zell wouldn't have heard the fireworks that exploded in the dark blue sky of the night, for the symphony ringing in his ears.

THE END

* * *

Just needed to post something… o)

Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
